1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a very-wide-angle nozzle unit for a motor vehicle headlight cleaner which ejects washing water to wash the headlight of a motor vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional headlight cleaner made of a washing water ejection nozzle unit 30 as shown in FIGS. 18(a), 18(b) or 18(c) is used to eject high-pressure washing water from the nozzle unit 30 to the face of the headlight of a motor vehicle to wash away mud, insects and the like clinging to the face of the headlight in order to recover the original light projection performance of the headlight.
Recently, the headlight of several types of motor vehicles has become part of the ornamental design of the vehicle. The form of the lens of the headlight of the vehicle of one type has become different from that of the lens of the headlight of the vehicle of another type. Besides, the headlights of many motor vehicles are provided with a small height and a large width in consideration of the appearance of the motor vehicle and its air resistance. As a result, with the above-mentioned conventional washing water ejection nozzle unit 30, the flow of the ejected washing water cannot be made sufficiently turbulent with the nozzle unit 30 of the type shown in FIG. 18(a). An ejective force shown by an arrow in FIGS. 18(b) and 18(c) acts in the illustrated nozzle units in such a direction as to hinder the ejection of the washing water from an ejection port 31 of the nozzle unit of the types shown in FIGS. 18(b) and 18(c). For that reason, the washing water diffusively ejected from the headlight cleaner does not reach the entire face of the headlight and the face of the headlight is not completely all washed. If the face of the headlight is entirely washed, some of the washing water scatters around the headlight to increase the consumption of the washing water and lower the efficiency of the washing. This is a problem.
Since the form of the front of the washing water ejection port 31 of the above-mentioned conventional washing water ejection nozzle unit 30 is nearly oblong as shown in FIG. 19, an ejection pattern 32 shown in FIG. 20 is made when the washing water is ejected to the face of a headlight 33. For that reason, some of the washing water is ineffectively ejected, as shown by hatching in FIG. 20, with regard to the headlight 33 of small height and large width. This is another problem.
A device for attaching the above-mentioned conventional washing water ejection nozzle unit is not provided with an aiming mechanism for appropriately changing the direction of the ejection port of the nozzle unit. Therefore brackets for securing such nozzle units need to be manufactured differently from each other for different types of motor vehicles which differ from each other in the position of the bumper and that of the lens of the headlight. Accordingly, the cost of each of the brackets is increased. This is still another problem.